bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Unused Radio Messages: Siren Alley
The following are all unused radio messages from the Siren Alley level of BioShock 2. They are listed depending on which version of the game they were removed from. Older Version RED_R_Sinc_Intro 01. Augustus Sinclair - Sinclair's Tour Well son, I do wish I could give ya the Rapture grand tour, but I'll have to save the lengthy version for my memoirs... Now, this here's the red light district. The kinda place you go to scratch an itch you're ashamed of — even in a town with no laws. Hell, before I met the missus, you an' I coulda come down here an' have ourselves a high old time. But it wasn't always so — the place started out as the masons' quarter, all builders an' architects, proper as you please. Like a lot of the ladies down here, Siren Alley was born with a more respectable name...but only God remembers what it was... 04. Augustus Sinclair - (Shout) (Shout of alarm from impact) 06. Augustus Sinclair - We Lost Him! No, no — we lost him, I saw him sink! Son, if you're still breathin', find a way into Dionysus Park an' meet up with us! 08. Augustus Sinclair - Drain Dionysus Park Now hold on. Lamb hasn't licked us yet. You're right next to Siren Alley, chief...and I remember a pumpin' station back there. Get to those pumps — an' you can jury rig 'em to drain out Dionysus Park instead! That'll letcha stroll right in after us. RED_R_Lsis_Intro_04a 04a. Little Sisters - (Muffled Screams) (Muffled Screams) RED_R_Tene_Intro 03. Brigid Tenenbaum - (Shout) (Shout) 05. Brigid Tenenbaum - Are You with Us Delta! Are you with us? We are still moving — 07. Brigid Tenenbaum - Inside a Flooded Dionysus Park Delta...we are inside Dionysus Park now, but the place is flooded — we are trapped by water. The emergency pumps here have failed, so the park has sealed itself. RED_R_Pchr_Intro 02a. Simon Wales - Lamb's Garden Hear me, O ye who would murder the Lamb of God! Ye shall never reach her garden! 02b. Simon Wales - Lamb's Garden Hear me, O ye who would slay the Mother of the Lamb! Ye shall never reach the Garden! RED_R_Sinc_Preacher 03. Augustus Sinclair - Father Wales Recruiting Father Wales used to recruit for Lamb outta the cathouses an' flophouses, anywhere people had nothin' left but hope. Almost makes a fella consider gettin' into the revival racket. 04. Augustus Sinclair - An Outlawed Religion Religion was more or less outlawed in Rapture, but no one cared enough about the Alley to notice...and Sofia Lamb took full advantage of all that faith. She played Father Wales an' his wide-eyed flock like a grand pi-ano. RED_R_Tene_Quest 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Father Wales Must Die Herr Delta, listen...I will not ask you to spare Wales as I did with Grace. He is too far gone... there is no saving him...if you find him, you must kill or be killed. RED_R_Sinc_Quest 01. Augustus Sinclair - Scrounging the Place Now, drainin' Dionysus Park is likely to drown this place out for good — so if you're lookin' to scrounge up supplies, now's the time... 02. Augustus Sinclair - Wales and His Followers Ah, now through this junction is the rest o' the Alley, includin' the very pumpin' station we're after. Father Wales and his Bible thumpers live inside it. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Begging for the Code Mm-hm. Looks like the good Father's kept up the code locks. Time was, only way to join with Doc Lamb was to beg an audience with Simon first...maybe you can locate one o' his people. 04. Augustus Sinclair - A High Class Brothel Sounds like Wales' brother Daniel operates the Pink Pearl now. That's a high class brothel, son, on your side o' the door. See if you can find that code with Daniel. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Residents for Sale By Owner The Pearl was among the ritziest lodgings in Rapture. But durin' the war, the residents put themselves up for sale by owner... Daniel's office is on the top floor, I believe. 07. Augustus Sinclair - Hunting Daniel That has to be Daniel — hunt him down an' pin his ears back, kid! 09. Augustus Sinclair - Looting Daniel's Corpse Well, I expect that was the Padre's brother Daniel. Any sign o' the code on him? 11a. Augustus Sinclair - The Preacher's Trap Oh, son — It's Wales again! Damned holy roller's cut the power on ya — you're trapped 'til the back-ups kick in. I'll try to help you prepare for a dogpile! Check the Pneumo! 11b. Augustus Sinclair - Hold 'Em Off! Oh, son — It's Wales again! Damned holy roller's cut the power on ya — you're trapped 'til the back-ups kick in. Try to hold 'em off! 18a. Augustus Sinclair - Must Kill Wales You're going to need to kill Wales to get to the pump...he nearly destroyed our railcar the first time. He won't let you reach us alive. RED_R_Pchr_Quest 01. Simon Wales - Rapture's Golden Key Know this, slave of Ryan...the mother Lamb is the holy word made flesh. When last the messiah left us, he held a golden key to all Rapture...and Sofia Lamb bears it now! This was providence, Beast...for the scion of the Lamb - young Eleanor - is our salvation... 02. Simon Wales - Fear No Evil Come, Beast! I am square with my God and need fear no evil. Can ye say the same? 03. Simon Wales - Baby Eleanor Ye believe the so-called "Big-Sister" is a mere monster? Nay, Beast. She is the daughter of the Lamb! Do ye not see? You and I are vile children of the false ADAM...seed of the serpent! But the baby Eleanor will be reborn immaculate...free of our coils, our Earthly chains! 05. Simon Wales - The ADAM plague I know ye, Beast...ye slouch toward Bethlehem, meaning to slaughter the Lamb in her Garden. But you are plagued with ADAM, the unholy appetite...your own nature will devour ye. 08. Simon Wales - Eternal Hellfire Daniel! No! Ye murdering bastard...ye shall roast and blacken in eternal hellfire, and it'll be a grievin' brother sends ye there! RED_R_Grac_Saved 01. Grace Holloway - Reward I've got the maddening notion that I owe you my life, stranger...such as it is. I'm sending a care package to the Pneumo along your way. I'd be grateful if you didn't tell Doctor Lamb. RED_R_Sinc_Quest2 01. Augustus Sinclair - A Tough Hombre (Whistles) You're one tough '' hombre'', son. Pump control oughta be in the back. One thing though — once you transfer alla the suction to Dionysus Park, the alley may ah, take on some backwater. There won't be time to smell the roses on your way out — so settle up your business in the Alley first. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Heads Up! Wales is just up ahead. I figure he spliced up like that to play like Michael-Angelo on the chapel ceilin'. So heads up, you hear? 03. Augustus Sinclair - Found the Code! Found the code, did ya? Alright, time to hightail it back to that door an' punch those numbers in. 04. Augustus Sinclair - Here they Come! Alright now, they're comin'! Rig the place up with those booby-traps! 05. Augustus Sinclair - Closing in on the Church Atta boy, sport! We're all cheerin' — even ol' Tenenbaum nearly had herself a facial expression! Now, I think you're closin' in on Simon's underground "temple". They're down in Pumping Station #5, the exact facility we need to commandeer. 06. Augustus Sinclair - Wales' Pump Control Key Now, Wales is probably gonna have the key to the pump controls. I figure he spliced up like that to play like Michael-Angelo on the ceilin'...so heads up, you hear? 07. Augustus Sinclair - Get the Key off Wales You got him, sport! Now just fish that key off him an' use it to get into the pump control room. 08. Augustus Sinclair - Floodwater Damn kid, we can see the floodwater recedin' all around the station! The pressure seal at Dionysus Park should break now. By the time you get there, the water should be low enough to enter. Get a move on! RED_R_Pchr_Quest2 04. Simon Wales - The Legion Your sin itself marches to meet you, Beast — and its name is Legion! RED_R_Sinc_ComeBack 01. Augustus Sinclair - Come on Back to the Train Come on back to the railcar! RED_R_Lamb_Return 02. Sofia Lamb - Rapture's Cancer Listen, Delta...Rapture herself cries out in pain. You are a gruesome old cancer from which she longs to recover. Ask yourself...how many lives must you extinguish to reach me? Is your own death so great a loss? RED_R_Sinc_Return 03. Augustus Sinclair - Get Outta There Get outta there, kid! RED_R_Tene_Return 02. Brigid Tenenbaum - Wild Animals ...I...I fear even to watch through your eyes. The water itself is not the danger for you...but there is nothing more wild than animals in drowning panic. Beware... 04a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Closing in on Dionysus Park You are almost to the airlock to Dionysus Park! Hurry now, back out into the ocean before you are sealed in with the flooding alarms! 04b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Closing in on Dionysus Park You are almost at the airlock to Dionysus Park! Hurry now! RED_R_Lamb_EntrDiony 02b. Sofia Lamb - Alone Look... it is the world for which you strive. You are alone. Retail Version RED_R_Sinc_TorpedoTrn 01. Augustus Sinclair - Hold On! Try and hold on, son! RED_R_Sinc_NearDionys 01. Augustus Sinclair - Draining the Floodwater Kid? Come on, wake up now... There you are — I thought you'd given up the ghost! I'm in Dionysus Park now, stuck in the train car because the whole damn place is flooded and sealed. There's a pumpin' station back there in Siren Alley though — an' I believe you could jerry-rig it to drain the park out. That'd break the safety seals and letcha stroll right in. Get to those pumps... and hurry. RED_R_Lamb_Faith 01. Sofia Lamb - Higher Calling Why faith? Is the Rapture Family religious or secular? The question is irrelevant. Observe instead our mutualism. Beneath the myth, God is just a name for our moral duty to others. It is that impulse which unites the collective. Faith is that which lives on. Snuffing it out merely spreads the blaze. RED_R_Sinc_Flood 01. Augustus Sinclair - Not Comin' Back Here Now, drainin' Dionysus Park is likely to drown this place out for good — so if you're lookin' to scrounge up supplies, now's the time... RED_R_Sinc_InsidMaint 01. Augustus Sinclair - Find the Code Looks like the good Father's kept up the code locks. Time was, only way to join with Doc Lamb was to beg an audience with him first... Must be some sign o' that number lyin' around. See if you can find us a lead. RED_R_Sinc_Daniel 01. Augustus Sinclair - Daniel Has the Code Sounds like Wales's brother Daniel operates the Pink Pearl now. That's a high class brothel, son, on your side o' the door. See if you can find that code with him. RED_R_Sinc_DanielKill 01a. Augustus Sinclair - Does Daniel Have the Code? Well, I expect that was the Padre's brother Daniel. Any sign o' the code on him? RED_R_Sinc_Preacher 01. Augustus Sinclair - Heads Up for Wales Now, Wales is probably gonna have the key to the pump controls. I figure he spliced up like that to play like Michael-Angelo on the ceilin'... so heads up, you hear? 02. Augustus Sinclair - Heads Up Wales is just up ahead. I figure he spliced up like that to play like Michael-Angelo on the chapel ceilin'. So heads up, you hear? RED_P_Pchr_EntrChurch 01. Simon Wales - The Beast But the Beast is upon us, children. It wears a hide of iron, and its hands are Death and Change. It would seize the Child from us, and with her, Paradise itself! Be ye soldier of the ground, or angel of the sky, ye must stand fast... and send it howling back to hell! RED_R_Pchr_AEntrChurch 01. Simon Wales - Rise for the Lamb Now, Family — Rise for Eleanor! Rise for the Lamb! RED_R_Sinc_KillPchr 01. Augustus Sinclair - Prepare for Flooding (Whistles) You're one tough hombre, son. Pump control oughta be in the back. One thing though — once you transfer alla the suction to Dionysus Park, the alley may ah, take on some backwater. There won't be time to smell the roses on your way out — so settle up your business in the Alley first. 02. Augustus Sinclair - Prepare for Flooding Pump control oughta... be in the back. One thing though... once you transfer the suction to Dionysus Park... the alley will take on some backwater. I don't have much air left, but I'll hang in there — make sure you're ready before you throw that switch. 03. Augustus Sinclair - Search the Father for the Key You got him, sport! Now just fish that key off him an' use it to get into the pump control room. RED_R_Sinc_DivertPump 01. Augustus Sinclair - Go to Dionysus Park Damn kid, you did it! I believe I can afford myself a sigh of relief! The floodwater's recedin' all around the station! The pressure seal at Dionysus Park should break now. By the time you get there, the water will be low enough to enter. Get a move on. RED_R_Sinc_EntrDiony 02c. Augustus Sinclair - Get Out! Lamb's overloadin' the pumps! The place is comin' down! Get outta there! 04a. Augustus Sinclair - Almost to Dionysus Park You're almost to Dionysus Park. Keep movin'. 04b. Augustus Sinclair - Almost to Dionysus Park That's it, son, you've almost reached the airlock to Dionysus Park. Just keep movin'. Category:BioShock 2 Unused Radio Messages Category:Siren Alley